Robin's jornal
by num-num-num
Summary: robin's story! I updated! Cx
1. Chapter 1

Monday, August 13

Had a picnic at the park near the tower it was pretty fun. BB asked rae if she wanted a tofu dog and she accepted! usually she would say the usual " respect how i don't eat fake meat' thing but i guess she decided to at least try it too get BB to shut-up, but i think she liked it.

Tuesday, August 14

He stole me again locked me in a cage I don't know where I'll be freed all i know is i'll be beaten from the memories of the last time he kidnapped me.

Friday, August 17

I got out yesterday. He looked into my eyes like i was a dessert and said I was 'quite a pretty bird', I'm so confused!

Saturday, August 18

The threats started. the threat this time was he would kill all i loved in this world without mercy. Where are my friends?! Are they alright?!

Wednesday, August 23

He was closer then he should ever be. i haven't heard from my friends. are they dead?! did he kill them?! I'm so confused.

Thursday, August 24

He kissed me lightly on the cheek. i thought nothing of it just a way to distract me during sparing. and what made it seem that way was he kicked me hard in the stomach afterwards.

Friday, August 25

He...stroked me...why...whats the point...i moaned...he chuckled at my moans as i became harder...i hate myself...

Saturday**, August **26

He made me give him a…a blowjob…I cried…he...he...came in my mouth...Oh God!i want to die!

Monday, August 27

He raped me! I'm scared! God I want out of here! im going insane! he pinned me to the wall during training...held me down while i cried.i should have fought harder...

Tuesday, August 28

He got me in the shower, he made me swallow the fluid! i thought i was safe. i thought he would at least let me cry in the shower...no such luck.

Thursday, August 30

Two weeks…do they even care?

Friday, September 1

He called them, they watched…Beast Boy cried while the others looked in horror..why?!

Saturday, September 2

I can't take it anymore! I have to end it! I have to get away! My mind is slipping!

Monday, September 3

I've been slitting my wrists…it takes the pain away…tells me i have some control...takes my mind off 'him'. i didn't want too but felt that there was that or death...i felt no other option.

Tuesday, September 4

He saw! He hit me… shoved his cock so far up my ass!… ripping me… causing blood to flow... repeating the words 'never again' and i don't know what too do he took away the weapons! the only thing keeping me sane!

Thursday, September 11

Its too much I'm going to end it! the world is spinning out of control! i don't have a hold anymore!

Friday, September 12

I can't…my friends...they need me. Don't they?

Sunday, October 6

They came! i must have looked horrible, seeing as star and BB nearly hyperventilated...and Cy and rae coudn't even look at me... at least the pain will cease! At least the physical pain...i'll always be trailed by the emotional...

Tuesday, October 8

I'm back in the tower… it's too much…i was forced to tell them...there disgusted i could see it in there eyes...they hate me...i think the world would be better if i weren't here too pollute it...

Friday, October 11

I'm going into the bathroom with a sharp knife…I will miss my friends…but he ruined my life…it will never be the same! At least i'll see my parents again...


	2. Chapter 2

_**I made a part two! :D It's still rather dark if I do say so myself, but now it's a bit longer :3 and a bit darker :D So I hope you enjoy this beautiful extension! **_

* * *

October 11:23

No one in the tower saw him pick up the sharp blade, at least he didn't think they did. He sucked in one finale breath, bringing the blade to graze his tainted skin. 'One last time, one last time my skin will be stained red, then it'll finally be over!' Robin thought, pressing the end just deep enough to draw blood, clenching his teeth.

* * *

The knife feel from his pale hand, falling to the floor with a clatter, arms held behind his back by the dark enchantress. Robin didn't even attempt to struggle, feeling his knees buckle in the dark ora. Raven sighed having known this would eventually happen, the images which entered her mind every time she bumped the boy where overwhelming.

"Please… Just let me die…Why do you want me to suffer?!" The finale words where screamed, tears pouring from the leaders puffy eyes.

"Robin I'm not going to stand by watching as you slit your neck." Raven said in her monotone draw, moving the teen to sit on the couch, surrounded by four saddened looks from the Titans.

* * *

"Why…" Cyborg asked being the first, other than Raven, to regain the ability to speak, nearing the unwanted emotion.

"Because you hate me! I could see it…"

"See what Robin?! The worry! That's the only emotion I've felt for days!" Cyborg screamed making Robin's eyes look towards the ground, unable to look at the angered faces of the robotic boy.

"No…the disgust, the hate…I could see it…I could see it when you made me tell you!" Robin jumped from the couch running to his room and quickly slamming the door behind him.

"Dude! We have to get him out of there!" Beast Boy said not having fully processed the situation at hand, merely running after the boy.

All they could hear was the rustling through a drawer, several things falling to the floor before the teen found what he was looking for.

"BB! Break down the door! Quick!" The green boy did as he was told, hitting his skull against the hard steal, the door soon slamming down.

* * *

So much blood! The scene laid before them was red, the blood stained weapon still intertwined in the hero's pale hand. Several slices showed throughout his skin, glove having been thrown to the side.

"Someone get the bird-r-rang." Raven ordered, Starfire having already snatched the tool tears slipping past her chin at the sight. Robin watched his team although soon feel forward, blood still seeping from his open wounds.

* * *

_**That beautiful moment when I decide to be a jerk and leave another cliffhanger... I'm a horrible human being **_

_** u **_


End file.
